koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Honnōji
The Incident at Honnōji (本能寺の変) refers to Mitsuhide's infamous betrayal, which causes his liege to commit suicide. Since he was one of Nobunaga's most trusted vassals, the event continues to be one of Japan's famous historical mysteries. In the games, it acts as an iconic moment for the time period and is given a special event in every Nobunaga's Ambition and Taikō Risshiden title. Role in Games Samurai Warriors The area also serves as the battlefield for Kyoto related events in the series. Usually a turning point in the stories of the involved characters, it ultimately determines Nobunaga's fate in the game. Mitsuhide's version of the battle has him deal with morale issues in his army and stresses the importance of setting the temple on flames. Ranmaru, bravely defending his master's position, will become a fierce opponent during the battle. In Samurai Warriors, the battle acts as the turning point in his story paths as he tries to prevent Nobunaga's escape from the area. If he succeeds, he continues to onto his upper path scenario. In Nobunaga, Ranmaru and Oichi's story, they fight through the Akechi army and have Nobunaga escape safely. Noh's version of the stage makes her an enemy of both armies after she kills Nobunaga's double. She then escapes to chase her husband. Samurai Warriors 2 alters the layout to have the shrine in the south and creates a maze of passageways to barricade the Oda army's position. Nobutada is put into focus as both forces will try to either save or slay him at the nearby castle. In Mitsuhide's version of the stage, Nō and Oichi give their lives to guard Nobunaga. Nobunaga's side of the battle has his vassals heavily surrounded and easily routed during the first few minutes of the conflict. He will either try to escape from the invasion or defeat Mitsuhide. In this title, Magoichi snipes Nobunaga and forces Mitsuhide to take the blame for causing the daimyo's death. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Nobunaga heads to the temple due to Huang Zhong's suggestion. Although they were expecting to meet Cao Cao, they were tricked into a trap set by Da Ji. The area is soon engulfed in flames and Nobunaga's army is surrounded. Even so, their leader remains calm and orders Toshiie to extinguish the flames. Rumors of Cao Cao's possible appearance attracts Xiahou Dun to the scene and, though he is disappointed to not see his cousin, he aids Nobunaga's forces. Shingen supports them as well, gloating that Nobunaga now owes him a favor. When Da Ji is defeated, she states it was a fun charade and retreats. Huang Zhong, Ina and Xiahou Yuan have their dream stage take place in this area in Warriors Orochi 2. These three expert archers desire to prove that their skill can outperform any firearm. They defend Nobunaga and plan to stage a fire attack on Masamune's army. To ensure that their plan succeeds, they rely on sniping enemy scouts with their arrows and defeat Magoichi when he suspects deception. If their plot succeeds, they easily gain the upper hand over the young leader. Masamune will yell for Dian Wei's assistance if he experiences trouble while Zhao Yun and Yukimura charge straight for Nobunaga. In the event their plan fails, the musket reliant army surrounds the undermanned archer army. Kessen Kessen III shows the entire event through a series of cutscenes. During the game's first playthrough, the temple is attacked in a massive conflict during the opening movie. Nobunaga and Ranmaru hurry for the temple's lower exit and trigger various defense mechanisms during their flight. While the young man loses his life for his lord, Nobunaga's escape is blocked by an ominous figure engulfed in fire. The mysterious figure haunts Nobunaga with a riddle, saying that dreams are reality and reality is a dream, before the figure shoots the lord in the chest. Nobunaga tells Kicho that he has had this dream since childhood and wonders if it foretells their fate. His dream becomes a reality later in his life yet his wife's loyalty saves him from death. He carries her wounded body and they escape together. The game's second playthrough details the events preceding the attack. Kicho, wanting to keep her childhood friend from betraying Nobunaga, stays with Mitsuhide. Yoshiaki criticizes her stay with Mitsuhide and pesters his suboordinate to take action. Mitsuhide, intent to make a world for him and her, imprisons her to prevent her interference with his assassination attempt. A ninja brigade sent by Hachisuka frees her from the castle's dungeon and urges her return to Kyoto. The rest of the events follow the first version of the cinematic. Historical Information Category:Samurai Warriors Battles